parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Potter and the Half-Blood Prince
Parody of the 2009 film, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Cast *Harry Potter: Thomas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ron Weasley: Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Hermione Granger: Mavis (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Albus Dumbledore: The Thin Clergyman (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Minerva McGonagall: Lady Hatt (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Filius Flitwick: Fergus (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Rubeus Hagrid: Harvey (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Ms. Cole: ??? *11-year-old Tom Riddle: ??? *16-year-old Tom Riddle: ??? *Hedwig the Owl: ??? *Ginny Weasley: Rosie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Neville Longbottom: Neville (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Luna Lovegood: Flora (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Romilda Vane: ??? *Lavender Brown: ??? *Remus Lupin: Henry (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Nymphadora Tonks: Belle (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lucius Malfoy: Spencer (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Narcissa Malfoy: Frankie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Draco Malfoy: Duncan (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Fred Weasley: Donald (Thomas the Tank Engine) *George Weasley: Douglas (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Arthur Weasley: Edward (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Severus Snape: Diesel (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Horace Slughorn: Toby (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Poppy Pomfrey: Caroline (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Argus Filch: George (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Lily Potter: Lady (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Bellatrix Lestrange: Daisy (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Peter Pettigrew: Sixteen (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Amycus Carrow: ??? *Alecto Carrow: ??? *Fenrir Greyback: ??? *Thorfinn Rowle: Splatter (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Young Lucius Malfoy: himself *Katie Bell: ??? *Seamus Finnigan: Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Cormac McLaggen: City of Truro (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Parvati Patil: Annie (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Padma Patil: Clarabel (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Demelza Robins: ??? *Dean Thomas: Dennis (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Nigel Wolpert: Paxton (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Other Gryffindor students: ??? *Leanne: ??? *Other Hufflepuff Students: ??? *Marcus Belby: ??? *Other Ravenclaw Students: ??? *Vincent Crabbe: 'Arry (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Flora Carrow: ??? *Hestia Carrow: ??? *Gregory Goyle: Bert (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Cho Chang: Emily (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Pansy Parkinson: ??? *Blaise Zanini: ??? *Other Slytherin Students: ??? *Slytherin girl with short hair at Start of Term 1996: ??? *Friend of Katie Bell: ??? *Other Hogwarts Students: ??? *Amelia Bones: ??? *Barnabas Cuffe: ??? *Eldred Worple: ??? *Goblins: ??? *Garrick Ollivander: Skiff (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Sanguini: ??? *Skinny Kid: ??? *Waiter: ??? *Witch: ??? *Wendy Slinkhard: ??? *Yak Man Daily Prophet: ??? *Mrs Cole: ??? *London office workers: ??? *Sofie: ??? *unnamed orphan: Little Orphan Annie (Annie) *Waitress: Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Muggles: ??? *Fang: ??? *Hedwig: ??? *Crookshanks: ??? *Pig-wigeon: ??? *Mrs Norris: ??? *Owls: Various birds Gallery Chickens to School (Thomas).jpg|Thomas as Harry Potter PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Ron Weasley Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Hermione Granger Images (14).jpeg|The Thin Clergyman as Professor Albus Dumbledore Images (19).jpeg|Lady Hatt as Professor Minerva McGonagall Harvey (TTTE).png|Harvey as Rubeus Hagrid PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Diesel as Professor Severus Snape It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Arthur Weasley Molly'sSpecialSpecial89.PNG.png|Molly as Molly Weasley Donald in Douglas from Thomas and Friends.png|Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png|Rosie as Ginny Weasley NevilleModel.png|Neville as Neville Longbottom Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Seamus Finnigan Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Remus Lupin George (Steamroller).png|George as Mr. Argus Filch Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Professor Filius Flitwick MrDuncanDropsaClanger18.png|Duncan as Draco Malfoy Iron Arry and Iron Bert.jpg|'Arry and Bert as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle Dennis the Diesel.jpeg|Dennis as Dean Thomas Lady (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lady as Lily Potter Emily (TTTE).png|Emily as Cho Chang MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Luna Lovegood MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Nymphadora Tonks It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Bellatrix Lestrange Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png|Annie and Clarabel as Padma and Parvati Patil MainPaxtonCGI.png|Paxton as Nigel MainTobyModel.png|Toby as Professor Horace Slughorn Splatter.jpg|Splatter as Thorfinn Rowle GWR 3440 City of Truro - geograph.org.uk - 1479746.jpg|City of Truro as Cormac McLaggen Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas/Harry Potter